


An Old Home Remedy

by MoonFairyDraws



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFairyDraws/pseuds/MoonFairyDraws
Summary: When Bucky wakes up from a nightmare, Jeni uses an old Dugan family remedy to cure what ails him.





	An Old Home Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> Jeni is an oc of mine that is a bartender and of legal drinking age. Alcohol is an abusive substance. Be careful and stay safe out there.

“No! No! No!” Bucky tossed and turned awaking his bedmate.  
“James, what is-oh crap.” Jeni scrambled to dodge a good punch from the prosthesis that had been ‘gifted’ to her boyfriend. Luckily, his eyes had already started to open, so she started to recite the mantra. “It’s me James. It’s your Jeni, your doll. You’re in our room in our house. Safe in our bed. It wasn’t real. It was just a nightmare.”  
“It was just a nightmare.” He echoed, pushing himself upwards. “But it was a bad one. I dreamt you and Steve were captured by Hydra. They were torturing you two.”

“Hey, look at me. I know you would never ever let any harm come to me.” Jeni smiled at him. “Jeez. That had you really spooked.”  
“Yeah, don’t know if I can go back to sleep.” He stared at his girlfriend, a look coming over her face that confused him. “What?”  
“An old Dugan family recipe might help.” She smiled. “It’s also my specialty drink.”  
“Those two things tell me alcohol’s involved.”   
“It’s just a little Bailey’s and a dash of whiskey.” She smiled, leaning over to kiss him. “I’ll be right back, James.”   
As he waited, Bucky decided to set about remaking the bed, a task that he had seen his girlfriend do when she couldn’t sleep. It didn’t have the same calming effect on him, but at least it gave him time to calm down after the horrific nightmare. Although, as he sat on the bed to feel his work, he started to notice things. The grey bedspread reminded him so much of her, the fancy and intricate patterns hiding Easter eggs of spaceships and different heroes.   
“Hey Tinman.” He looked up to see his girl, leaning up against the doorframe with two piping hot mugs.   
“So, this is your miracle cure.” Bucky took a mug as she sat down next to him on the bed. “Alcoholic hot cocoa. Feels like your grandpa.”   
“He would use my grandmother’s homemade hot chocolate.” Jeni smiled. “But honestly, I prefer using our coffee maker. It’s a lot faster.”   
“That’s for sure.” Bucky could feel her head as she leaned into his shoulder. “Feeling sleepy yet?”   
“Yeah. What about you?” “Like I could sleep through the night.”   
“Good.” Jeni took the now empty mugs, placing them on the dresser. “Now, let’s mess up that nice clean bed you made.”   
“Sure, my sexy sandman.” He slid under the covers, pulling back the covers for her.   
“What a gentleman.” She joked, kissing him before plopping down on her pillow. He quickly followed her lead, closing his eyes softly. And as promised, no more nightmares the entire night. For either of the lovebirds.


End file.
